Jonnez ES
The 1987 Jonnez ES is a moped/minibike modelled after the . It has a top speed of 90 km/h and has four gears. The real Suzuki PV 50 is equipped with a 50cc engine, but the Jonnez ES is tuned so it has a 80cc two-stroke engine, aftermarket air filter (possibly 16mm or bigger carb. because 80cc) and aftermarket exhaust. It runs off two stroke fuel, which can be bought at Teimo's Shop. The Jonnez is equipped with a small rack on the rear which can support one item up to 30kg in weight, including shopping bags. Heavier items will affect the performance and handling of the bike so keep this in mind. The name comes from the Finnish term "mopojonne", which means a teenager who drives a moped and drinks energy drinks, with the energy drink, or "ES" for short, being one of the most popular. It is the first vehicle in the game that can be picked up by the player. It can be very useful to put it in another vehicle, and if something happens with it (running out of fuel, car breaks down, etc.), the bike can be used to get to where the player needs to go. The Jonnez is a very versatile vehicle, useful for completing small shopping runs and errands (especially on Saturdays and Sundays when the rally is running). The rack on the back is perfect for shopping bags and/or bottles of oil etc. An alternative use of the Jonnez is to leave it at the Church graveyard so the player can quickly get home or to their wrecked car if the player is killed without having to rely on the bus or a lift from Pena. The moped's texture can be changed by editing the "jonnez_template.png" file in the "*/My Summer Car/Images" folder, then saving it as "jonnez.png". Starting and operating Upon starting a new game, the Jonnez ES is fuelled by default. The bike has to be stood up to be able to drive it, the kickstand will help with this. If the bike has fallen, approach it from the seat side of the bike and the player will bend down and place it vertically. Get on the bike by walking up behind it and pressing the enter driving mode key ( by default.) On the left of the bike will be the fuel tap. There are three settings for the fuel tap; closed, open and reserve. If you look at the bike from the left hand side and imagine a clock face, 12 o'clock is open, 9 o'clock is closed and 6 o'clock is reserve. The final reserve position is only for emergencies when the player has completely ran out of 2-stroke fuel and must get to the shop to buy more. This reserve tank is very small and should only be used in such an emergency. Note: Refuelling the main tank will also refuel the reserve tank. Once the fuel tap has been opened, the player should hold the throttle key (W by default) and look down toward the kick-starter and (using left mouse button) click when the on-screen text appears. If the bike has not been started for a while or the player has saved, the kick-starter will take up to 5 or 6 kicks to get it going. If the bike stalls, restarting it usually only takes one kick. When changing to first gear, the player should still be holding the throttle key as changing to first gear while stationary and without holding the throttle will stall the bike. After that, it can be driven almost like a normal car. Press or the button on the left handlebar to turn on the lights. Like most mopeds or scooters, the higher the RPM, the brighter the headlights are. To turn the engine off, there is a kill switch on the right handlebar. It is recommended to turn off the fuel tap when the engine is off, otherwise the fuel tank will slowly drain. Before driving the bike out from the player's private road, they should fetch the Helmet from the player's bedroom and wear it. Be warned it will limit visibility so only a 'professional moped driver' should drive out onto the Highway. The helmet isn't just for safety, the policemen at any police checkpoint will stop the player and fine them for not wearing a helmet. Handling The Jonnez ES handles very well, taking jumps and landing flawlessly, and turning very well. When braking and turning, the bike tends to flip on its side and slide towards the direction the player was trying to turn. Because of this, take sharp turns with caution. Alongside that, when taking off, traction can be poor from the first gear being the most powerful gear. Try to take off in a somewhat straight line while in first gear. Driving notes *The bike can stall when idling. When planning on coming to a stop, feather the throttle to keep the engine running. *Shifting down at high speeds even with the clutch depressed will cause the moped to slow down drastically, turn to the side, and fall over. This can be very dangerous when braking on the highway, and can be avoided by slowing down considerably before downshifting. *The fuel tap position is saved between closing and opening the game, so leaving the tap open will drain the fuel even after reloading. *Crashing or turning too violently may cause any items placed on the rear rack to fall off *Driving without the Helmet allows for wasps to hit the player and kill them. Trivia *Although only serving as a humorous reference, the name "Jonnez ES" could be considered an , as itself wasn't founded until 1996, a year after the events of My Summer Car, and the term "jonne" (in context of energy drink consuming teens) not being used until much later. *The bike is powered by a Magneto which in the PV is the power source for the spark and the front light, it's a metallic small rim and the inner rim has magnets attached into it, the magneto is separated by a rotor and a stator the rotor has the magnets and stator is the two coils, the rotor is spun by the crankshaft directly, the magneto is on the left side of the engine, otherwise, the PV would have 12 volt electrics but the traffic laws before 1998 said that under 45km/h going mopeds had a weight limit so all unnessesary parts were off the list, the IRL PV was made 1981 to 2000 after 1998 models had 12 volt electrics and separate oil reservoir (no need to add oil to gasoline). Magneto explains front light brightness change on different RPMS the real life that effect is not even close as strong. *Year model 1987 Patch notes pt-br:Jonnez ES